Titania/Supports
With Ike C Support *'Titania:' Hey, Ike. Training? *'Ike:' Yeah. You too, huh? Hey, do you want to spar? I learn a lot when we team up. *'Titania:' Really? I'm glad to hear that. I thought you no longer needed my lessons. *'Ike:' What are you talking about? You're the one who put the finishing touches on what swordsmanship I inherited from my father. *'Titania:' Hmm. I'm honored to hear you say so. *'Ike:' I mean it. *'Titania:' But the talent you inherited from your father is one of a kind. I want you to cherish it. *'Ike:' Huh... Hey, Titania? When did you meet my father? You used to be a Crimean knight, right? *'Titania:' That's right... But it's a long story, and we need to train! Get ready! Focus! *'Ike:' Fine... B Support *'Ike:' Do you have a moment, Titania? *'Titania:' Ike! How can I help you? *'Ike:' Remember what we talked about the other day? About when you met my father? *'Titania:' Um... Yeah... That... *'Ike:' I know you don't want to talk about it, so I won't force you or anything. *'Titania:' It's not like I don't want to. It's just... It's hard to talk about my past. Still... You deserve to know as much about your father as possible... All right, I'll tell you. *'Ike:' Great! *'Titania:' When I was a Crimean knight, I entered an officer exchange program and was sent to Gallia. Where your father was. On my first day, they held a joint training session in the royal hall. That's where I saw Commander Greil's might for the first time. He took on wave after wave of knights and defeated them like they were children. His swordsmanship was brilliant... The other knights barely had time to lift their weapons before Commander Greil had them on the ground. He was the mightiest warrior I had ever seen. My body... trembled at the thought of it. *'Ike:' Whoa. *'Titania:' I tried to cross swords with him, but he was so far out of my league... Ha! It was laughable! But I asked him to train me, and he agreed. After that, whenever we had a spare hour, we would meet and spar. We soon grew close, and after a few weeks, he invited me to his home. That's when I saw you. *'Ike:' Me? *'Titania:' Yes. You were sleeping in your mother's arms, and she was smiling. You were adorable. The Commander looked at you with such kind eyes... I saw a different person than the man who wielded a sword. *'Ike:' I see. A Support *'Ike:' Titania? I wish to thank you. *'Titania:' W-what? What's with all the formality? *'Ike:' There's no guarantee that any of us will see tomorrow, and I want to tell you this while it's still in my head. Will you listen? *'Titania:' Um... All right, but...what's with you? And what have I done to deserve your thanks? *'Ike:' You have done much. You helped my father build this company. He had lost his wife and had two young children to care for... I wish to thank you for that. *'Titania:' ...Oh, Ike... *'Ike:' I've taken everything in my life for granted, and it was all possible because of you. My thanks is far too late in coming. *'Titania:' It's not necessary, Ike. What I did, I did because-- *'Ike:' You loved him. Didn't you? *'Titania:' ...!!! ...Um... *'Ike:' Perhaps I'm wrong. Regardless... I stand here alive today because of you. And I still want to thank you for it. Had you not lent a helping hand, I would most likely be dead. And my father's life cut short as well. You helped to keep him alive until the Black Knight brought him down... You made his final years happy. Thank you. *'Titania:' Oh, Ike... ...I don't... ...Sniff... ...Sniff... ...Sniff... *'Ike:' Unlike my father, I lack both experience and strength, but... I'm learning. Please, keep aiding and supporting me. Please... *'Titania:' ...Sniff... Of course... Of course I will, Ike. With Boyd C Support *'Boyd:' Ninety-eight... Ninety-nine... One hundred! Done! Bleh. What's the point in swinging an axe by myself? I should probably try to find Ike... But maybe a quick *'Titania:' Boyd! *'Boyd:' Aaah! Titania! *'Titania:' Where do you think you're going? Are you blowing off your training again? *'Boyd:' No! I'm not slacking, I swear! I was just...uh...going to work out with Ike! You know me—I'm all about the fighting! *'Titania:' Boyd, I know that training is tough. But if you make light of it, you're closer to death than you ever want to be. You're a mercenary. When you're confused or exhausted during a long battle, instincts make all the difference. *'Boyd:' But, Titania... I just can't get into training when I don't have a partner. *'Titania:' Can't get into it? Boyd? Don't make me chew you out again. *'Boyd:' Joking! I-I'm just joking! What I just said? All a joke! Ha ha! Ha? Haaaaa... Oh, I'm just dying to do some practice swings! Hyaaa! Boy, training is so much fun! Isn't that right, Titania!? Whooo! I loooove training! *'Titania:' Darn it, Boyd, why are you so lazy? You're a natural fighter, you know that? You could even be a better fighter than me if you just put your mind to it. Anyway...keep practicing. B Support *'Titania:' Hello, Boyd. *'Boyd:' T-Titania!? I'm not slacking! I've done my training! Look, I'll do more! Hiiiyaaa! Kiyaaaaa! Whaaaaaa! *'Titania:' Boyd, I haven't said a word. *'Boyd:' Oh, yeah, I guess not. I'm so used to all our conversations starting that way... *'Titania:' I didn't come here to chew you out. You don't need that anymore. We're fighting intense battles now, and you can't let your guard down. But you know that, right? *'Boyd:' I guess so. *'Titania:' Your training has become instinct. That's all you need to survive. You've learned that lesson, Boyd. You'll be all right. *'Boyd:' Shoot! *'Titania:' W-what? Did I say something wrong? *'Boyd:' This doesn't sound right, Titania. I feel like...like you're praising me. *'Titania:' Well, I am. You're a true warrior now. One of our best. *'Boyd:' Oh, man, this is making my head spin... It's like a bad omen or something. I think it's scarier than being chewed out. *'Titania:' I see... So you want me to chew you out, huh? Great. I can do that. *'Boyd:' Aaah! No, that's not what I meant, Titania! A Support *'Boyd:' Titania! I couldn't find you anywhere! With all the war councils and everything, I never get to see you anymore. *'Titania:' Hello, Boyd. You know, your recent performance has been superb. I can't even chew you out for old time's sake. *'Boyd:' I don't want you to yell at me again. That's not why I'm here. I just... Is there anything you want, Titania? *'Titania:' I can't think of anything in particular. Why do you ask? *'Boyd:' We got a big reward the other day, you know? So I wanted to buy you something. As thanks for helping me. *'Titania:' Aha! Now that you're a true warrior, you've learned some chivalry as well! *'Boyd:' Heh. So, name it. Anything. New chain mail? Gauntlets? How about a killer axe? *'Titania:' Thanks for the offer, Boyd. But you earned that money. You should spend it on yourself. *'Boyd:' Don't you get it!? I want to give you a gift! *'Titania:' Boyd? What are you-- *'Boyd:' Every time I look at you, Titania... I think that you're the prettiest person I've ever seen! *'Titania:' Uh... Um, thank you, Boyd... But I... Look, you and me, we're-- *'Boyd:' You're like a really nice mom or something! Um... I mean... *'Titania:' ... *'Boyd:' Wait, that's not... Oh, man... Look, that's not what I meant. I mean, it is, but-- *'Titania:' Boyd? *'Boyd:' Yeah? *'Titania:' How old do you think I am? *'Boyd:' Well, let me see... Are you... younger than my mother? *'Titania:' ...Um... *'Boyd:' ...Yeah... Um... I gotta go! *'Titania:' Boyd! Wait up! With Rhys C Support *'Titania:' How are you feeling, Rhys? *'Rhys:' Good. No fevers or shaking today! Thanks for asking. *'Titania:' You know, I was just thinking about the first time we met. It was almost a year ago to this very day. *'Rhys:' Was it really...? Oh, you're right! My, time does fly. *'Titania:' Of course, I don't remember much of the initial encounter, since I was unconscious and bleeding! Ha! Remember that? I don't know why we didn't bring a healer with us that day... Fighting bandits without a staff? Not smart! *'Rhys:' It was lucky that I found you. I didn't usually venture that deep into the forest, but I was short on medicinal herbs. *'Titania:' Yeah, those bandits were a rough lot... Their stomping ground was right near your village, actually. It's all coming back to me now... They were tougher than I'd thought. We took most of them out with ease, but one fled into the woods and I gave chase. Big mistake. My horse got hung up in the undergrowth, and that bandit got the drop on me... At least Shinon hit him before I was killed. *'Rhys:' Gatrie and Shinon were both really worried when they brought you back to my parents' house. *'Titania:' Really? I didn't know that. Hmm... I didn't think Shinon ever worried about anyone... But they stayed with me until my wounds were healed, I remember that. You know, if it wasn't for your good work, I wouldn't have been able to use an axe anymore! I really appreciate it. *'Rhys:' No, I should thank you. You convinced Greil to hire me! And now I can send money back to my parents. They're both so old, and I'm their only source of income. *'Titania:' Your parents were very kind. Especially your mother... And she made that great wildberry pie! To repay their kindness, I will protect their only son no matter what. *'Rhys:' Oh, I appreciate that, Titania! B Support *'Rhys:' Training again? *'Titania:' Yep. I get antsy if I don't train every day... Kiyaaaa! Haaaaaa! Whew! *'Rhys:' Would you mind if I joined you for a while? *'Titania:' What? You want to train? Really? Well, no, of course I wouldn't mind. Um...why? *'Rhys:' I was hoping to find some way to... defend myself. I hate being a burden on everyone. *'Titania:' Rhys! You're a healer, not a fighter. That's not your fault. I don't even think you know which end of a sword to stick in someone! Maybe... *'Rhys:' Yes, Titania? *'Titania:' I just wonder if you'd be happier had you not rescued me. Perhaps living in peace with your parents is more your style. *'Rhys:' Oh, I don't know. That life wasn't easy. I have a small, frail body, and there were few jobs for me in our village. My parents were always worried about me. I was sick all the time, and constantly getting bumps and scrapes... They only agreed to let me follow you because you were a strong mercenary group! They figured I would be safe. *'Titania:' ...There must be safer jobs out there! You could be a fisherman. Or a botanist! Do you like plants? *'Rhys:' Oh, that would bore me to tears! ...Titania...I love this job. I don't want to quit. I was a sickly child, and I didn't get out much. I used to sit inside and listen to the other children play... In those years, my uncle took me under his wing. He was a mercenary, too. He used to spin unbelievable yarns about his exotic travels and fantastic battles... It inspired me. *'Titania:' I had no idea! *'Rhys:' Kinda funny, isn't it? You know, I shouldn't say this, but... Sometimes, when we fight one long battle after another... It makes me happy. I feel like I belong. *'Titania:' You're a big part of our company, Rhys. I'm glad to hear you say so. A Support *'Rhys:' Hello, Titania. Could I join your training again today? *'Titania:' Sure, go ahead! Looks like you're getting your strength back. You look healthy. *'Rhys:' Yes. Thanks to you. *'Titania:' Oh, I didn't do much... Say, Rhys? What do you think of Ike? *'Rhys:' Ike? Well, I'm not the person to be judging another's battle skills, so I guess you want to know my take of the man... Ike... Well, despite his appearance... and the occasional angry outburst... he can be very thoughtful. Most importantly, he has doggedness, determination, and grit. He possesses the strength to turn ideal into reality. I think he is the right choice to lead the Greil Mercenaries. *'Titania:' I agree with you. But he is still young. He still has much to learn, and I wonder how those experiences will shape him. ...Frankly, I'm a little concerned. *'Rhys:' Why is that? *'Titania:' Our company is only going to grow, and he will soon face many hard choices... and also some temptations. Oh, we'll make money... But we're going to get job offers that will result in people getting hurt. Or worse. And to feed and equip a group of this size, we'll need jobs with a certain amount of risk. *'Rhys:' Commander Greil faced those same problems, didn't he? *'Titania:' He did, but Greil... He was different. The original Greil Mercenaries were famous for not being typical mercenaries. Sometimes we took on jobs for free... and we helped countless people at the expense of our own coffers. *'Rhys:' I believe that Ike holds the same ideals as Commander Greil. *'Titania:' I'm sure he does. ...Yes, I'm sure of it. Ike will definitely find reasons for us to fight and live. He'll pick the right path. I won't have to tell him anything. All we have to do is believe in Ike and follow him...to the end. *'Rhys:' Agreed. With Mist C Support 1 *'Titania:' Doing the laundry, Mist? Here, let me give you a hand. *'Mist:' Oh, no, no... Please, you've been fighting all day. I couldn't make you help! *'Titania:' We've all had our hands full around here, and you're no exception. Now, give me some of those... Wow. Talk about a pile of laundry... 2 (Chapter 17 and before) *'Mist:' Yeah, I'm actually washing everyone else's stuff while I'm at it. I thought it would be a good way to thank the others for all their help. *'Titania:' Well, it's a thoughtful gesture, but make sure you don't turn it into a full-time job, all right? Oh, this one is ripped. *'Mist:' Oh, that's my brother's. He's been fighting too long in these old things. Look at it! It's practically falling apart! Next time we're in a town, I'm going to make him buy a new shirt. If he's going to be commander, he'd better look the part! 2 (Chapter 18 and after) *'Mist:' Yeah. I know I can't wash up after the entire Crimean army, but I thought I could at least help the Greil Mercenaries. It's a good way to thank the others for all their help. *'Titania:' Well, it's a thoughtful gesture, but make sure you don't turn it into a full-time job, all right? Oh, this one is ripped. *'Mist:' Oh, that's my brother's. He's been fighting too long in these old things. Look at it! It's practically falling apart! Next time we're in a town, I'm going to make him buy a new shirt. If he's going to be general, he'd better look the part! 3 *'Titania:' Speaking of which...let me see that old thing you're wearing. The sleeve is coming apart. See? *'Mist:' Hey, you're right! *'Titania:' This is beyond repair. Your brother's not the only one who could benefit from a shopping trip. We'll go together, you and I. *'Mist:' I don't know, Titania... There's so much work to be done around here. I'm not sure I've got the time, really... *'Titania:' I'm telling you, Mist, you're pushing yourself too hard. Everyone appreciates your work, but you're leaving no time to relax! *'Mist:' Yeah, but...doing the chores helps me relax! What? Don't look at me that way! *'Titania:' Mist, that's nonsense. I mean it. You need to take some time off. Sometime soon, you and I will go into town, just the two of us. *'Mist:' Oh, all right! B Support *'Mist:' I'm sorry about the other day, Titania. I really did have a good time, even if I didn't look like it... *'Titania:' Don't worry about it, Mist! You did look awfully serious the whole time, but that just proves to me how much you needed the time off. *'Mist:' And I did enjoy seeing the town. I'd never seen anything quite like it! But I kept thinking about all the chores waiting here... *'Titania:' You're far too considerate of others, Mist. You're always putting our needs before your own. You're so much like Elena in that regard. *'Mist:' My mother? *'Titania:' Yes. You and she are very much alike. But you know, Mist, you are still young. You do not need to take on all the burdens of adulthood so soon. I worry about you. *'Mist:' Oh, stop... Titania? Thank you... *'Titania:' No, Mist. Thank you. A Support *'Titania:' Come over here for a second, Mist. *'Mist:' What is it, Titania? *'Titania:' Here. It's a little present from me. *'Mist:' Hey, this is that dress I saw in town the other day. Oooo, I loved this dress! *'Titania:' I thought so. Aren't you glad we made that trip together? *'Mist:' Oh, thank you, Titania. *'Titania:' It's nothing, Mist. Consider it a thank-you for all you've done. To tell you the truth, I've been a little worried about you. You've been doing so many chores, and you've been helping us all on the battlefield. It's a lot to ask of you. That's why I'm trying to make sure you stop and take care of yourself, treat yourself to something nice once in a while. *'Mist:' Titania... *'Titania:' Listen, Mist. I know you and Ike are close, but if there's ever anything you can't talk to him about, I want you to know you can come to me. I may not be Elena, but I do care about you just the same. *'Mist:' I... I will... Thank you... That's very nice of you, Titania. Tee hee hee... Oh, this dress is too good for me... Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports